


Guardians of the Egg

by Arctixx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, I guess???, I'm just pretending Technoblade hadn't heard of the egg until now, Kind of out of character but Techno deserves to be emotional, Magic, Philza is an ex god who got his powers taken away when joining the Dream SMP, Tales From The SMP, Techno considers Philza & Ranboo family but won't admit it, Techno has another voice in his head now woo, Techno-centric, The Egg talks to Techno, how to i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctixx/pseuds/Arctixx
Summary: TALES FROM THE SMP | THE MASQUERADE SPOILERSAfter hearing Philza and Ranboo talk about an egg taking over the area surrounding the crater, Technoblade visits a place nobody has visited in a long time.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	Guardians of the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've watched Tales From The SMP - The Masquerade before reading this, it'll make a lot more sense :]
> 
> This may be a bit out of character, but I tried my best.

His eyes went wide as he heard the Angel of Death talk to Ranboo, hoping he had misheard the older gentlemen. He turned to face the two, gripping onto the railing.

“Mind repeating that, Philza?”

The ex-god looked back at Technoblade, smiling obliviously at the pig. “Sure. I was just asking Ranboo about his thoughts on The Egg. You probably haven’t been visiting the area, but there’s a big red egg by the crater, its vines are all over the place.” Philza laughed. “It’s weird! When I touch the vines, It tells me weird things. Things about nourishment and harming others.”

Ranboo nodded along to what Phil was saying. “I do hope they figure out how to get rid of the vines soon. It’s kinda annoying to walk around with them all over the place!”

The pig stared at Phil a little longer, his grip on the railing becoming tighter. He looked away, letting go of the railing and walking back inside. He said nothing back to the two before he entered, thinking to himself as he climbed the ladder to the attic. Techno walked towards the back of the room, and opened the secret compartment. He reached for the back, and found what he was looking for.

Out he pulled a red key, a key he thought he would never have to use. He wanted nothing to do with those who came before him, but if what his friends said was true…

He needed to know more about the egg.

* * *

  
  


Techno told the two he was going out to do business, hoping they would leave him alone. He couldn’t have them seeing this place. Not now. 

The pig was in the nether, far away from where others had gone. In front of him was a big red door, the design of a snout of a pig embedded onto the door. He huffed, looking over at a red square on the side with a small hole in it. A hole meant for a key. Beside it was a red button.

Technoblade had been here himself once as a small child, before he became an outcast to his family and met Phil. He had no memory of what was inside. His father had always told him where it was though so he wouldn’t forget, in case anything were to happen -- which, nothing should have happened. As far as Techno and his previous family knew, The Egg was destroyed.

He put the key inside of the keyhole, and pressed the button. Slowly, the doors began to open. Techno took the key out of the hole and put it back in his pocket where it was safe. He waited for the doors to open fully, trying to take everything in. Inside, he saw a room with blackstone walls, and a pressure plate in the middle.

Techno walked inside, stepping on the pressure plate. As he did, the doors closed abruptly behind him. He felt himself moving down, and he realized the room was an elevator. Makes sense. He tapped his foot against the blackstone pressure plate, crossing his arms as he waited for the trip to end. The elevator stopped, and he heard a new pair of doors open behind him. He turned around, walking out of the elevator and into the new room in front of him.

The walls and floor were all made of blackstone bricks, gold embedded in vine patterns. On the walls were portraits of previous guardians of the egg, starting with Sir Billiam the third. Technoblade glared at the portrait of the deceased pig, hoping his stay in hell was unpleasant. There were pedestals before each portrait, each holding a book with the diaries of the guardians. Gold and other riches were all over the place in piles, the riches of his family kept here in case anything were to happen. As Techno walked further down the hall, the portraits and pedestals on the side came to a sudden stop, the only thing left being the pedestals at the end of the hall, three of them, in front of a portrait of the egg.

Techno walked towards the pedestals, the sound of his hooves echoing. He glared at the portrait of the egg, his fists clenching. As he reached the end, he stopped in front of the pedestals, looking down at each of the books. They all were red, with gold numbers on them. From left to right, they were numbered from 1 to 3. He walked over to the left pedestal, the one with the book labeled 1, and opened it to a random page.

Suddenly, his head felt information flowing into it as a headache began to form - a bad one. It was a magic book, he didn’t even need to read it in order to gain the information. His hands went to his head as he was told information about The Egg. How to protect it, how to feed it, its behaviour.. He growled, shaking his head as he tried to make the sudden pain stop. He fell onto his knees, yelling in pain. He leaned forward, clawing at the ground as he slammed his fist against the ground.

He was like this for a while, trying anything to make the pain stop, but there was a lot to take in from the book. He hated every moment of it. Slowly though, the pain began to stop in Techno’s head. As the pain stopped, he put a hand close to his neck as he tried to calm his breathing down. His eyes glowed red as he looked back up, glaring at the portrait. He pushed himself up and got on his feet again, waiting a few moments before walking past the pedestals, standing before the egg. He felt tears roll down his face, his hands shaky as he tried to get his thoughts together.

“You… You just want to ruin EVERYTHING DON'T YOU?” He yelled at the painting, unable to hold back his emotions. “YOU’RE GOING TO GO AFTER HIM, AREN’T YOU? RANBOO MIGHT BE SAFE… BUT…” He grabbed onto the painting, taking it off the wall. He held it above him and turned around, walking past the pedestals.

“I WON’T LET YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON PHIL!”

He gripped onto the painting even tighter, ready to throw it onto the ground.

But he stopped.

**_I wouldn’t do that if I were you._ **

Techno felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the new voice. This was nothing like his other voices, who yelled for blood and filled his head with random nonsense. This was different.

This voice wasn’t speaking in english, or any other language he could recognize. Yet he was able to understand it perfectly. Techno growled, knowing who, or what, the voice must be.

“And why shouldn’t I?”

**_I don’t think you want the place coming down, do you? I mean, everything in here would be lost, including you, Technoblade._ **

Techno realized what would happen if he destroyed the painting and sighed, his grip even tighter as he forced himself to turn around and walk to the back wall, hanging the painting up on the wall. 

**_Good. Now, what did you learn from that book, Technoblade?_ **

“Enough to take you down and make you leave my family alone,” Techno wiped the tears off his face, the red glowing of his eyes dimming, though he didn’t notice they were glowing at all.

He heard the egg laugh and frowned.

**_Do you think you’re more powerful than I am?_ **

“I know I can take you down.”

**_You’re avoiding the question._ **

Techno sighed, turning away from the painting and back towards the elevator. Should he leave now?

**_Listen to me, Technoblade. It’s in your blood to be a guardian of The Egg. You can’t take me down. If you’re so worried about that friend of yours, he can join you. He can be one of us._ **

“I won’t let you get anywhere near Philza. I’ll never join you,” Technoblade walked past the pedestals, ready to leave this place.

**_Well, if you’re so determined to take me down, why not read the two other books? Afterall, you need to know everything about me to take me down, do you not?_ **

Techno stopped, and looked back at the two remaining books. It’s true, he needed the information but… the first book had been enough, right? Besides, the pain he felt was overwhelming.

Though… two more times would be worth it if it meant keeping Phil safe.

* * *

  
  
As Techno entered the elevator, he held a hand up to his forehead, looking exhausted. Now he knew plenty of information, but had a raging headache that didn’t plan on going away anytime soon. He stood on the pressure plate again, the door closing behind him.  
  
As soon as he got home, he was taking a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this was out of character. This was rushed and I haven't written these characters too much.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Enbyfresh !


End file.
